Have to be 100
by baekfrappe
Summary: Pada hari-hari kosong seperti ini, kebosanan dan kemalasan Baekhyun menyatu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau semua itu akan berakhir seidiot ini. BaekYeol/ChanBaek. Yaoi! RnR?


.

.

**Have to be 100%**

_**Cast :  
><strong>_Byun Baekhyun  
>Park Chanyeol<p>

_**Genre :  
><strong>_Romance, Friendship

_**Rated :  
><strong>_T?

_**Summary **__:  
><em>Pada hari-hari kosong seperti ini, kebosanan dan kemalasan Baekhyun menyatu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau semua itu akan berakhir seidiot ini. BaekYeol/ChanBaek. Yaoi! RnR?

.

.

.

Seorang namja bertubuh pendek tertawa-tawa sendiri di atas sofa. Posisinya benar-benar berantakan dengan tiduran, satu kaki di angkat ke atas sandaran sofa sedangkan satu kakinya lagi dibiarkan bersandar pada pegangan tangan sofa. Kedua tangannya memegang ponsel, sesekali ibu jarinya bergerak-gerak lincah di atas layar.

Tatapan matanya terfokus di layar ponsel, mengabaikan lingkungan di sekitarnya. Ia mengabaikan teriakan sebal Kyungsoo dan suara tertawa Jongin dari dapur, atau Sehun yang sebelumnya sampai menarik-narik kakinya—mengabaikan hyung gilanya itu tertawa sendirian dengan ponsel di tangannya—sambil merengek untuk ditemani jalan-jalan keluar dorm, dan tentu saja Baekhyun tidak bergerak satu senti-pun dari sofa. Mungkin saja Baekhyun juga tidak menyadari kalau-kalau tadi Sehun berbicara atau menarik kakinya. Tak lupa lagi, ia bahkan sampai dicurigai tuli karena tidak juga bergerak atau setidaknya, menanggapi, saat Joonmyeon berteriak padanya untuk membersihkan meja ruang tengah yang kotor akan makanan akibat ulahnya.

Baekhyun mengetikkan namanya sendiri pada sebuah kolom yang tersedia dengan judul 'Your Name', lalu mengetikkan nama, err, Taeyeon, sunbae-nya yang PERNAH pacaran dengannya alih-alih itu hanyalah tingkah menggelikan atasannya yang bernama Kim—fucking—Youngmin untuk menutupi kasus atas Kris. Oke lupakan.

Kembali ke Baekhyun, setelah mengetikkan nama Taeyeon pada kolom lainnya yang berjudulkan 'Another Name', ia mengklik tulisan 'Calculate'. Kemudian, sebuah angka persenan muncul, menghitung mulai dari 0% dan berjalan terus sampai berhenti di angka 68%. Pada kolom di bawah persenan itu tertulis kata 'Hm, this is could be match!'.

Jika kalian bingung apa yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan, oke, begini, Baekhyun sedang kelewat bosan dan sebelumnya ia mencoba mengurangi kebosanan dengan nonton televisi. Ini hari minggu, dan kebetulan EXO memang tidak ada jadwal untuk hari ini. Dan kalau di hari-hari kosong seperti ini, kebosanan dan kemalasan seorang Byun Baekhyun itu menyatu, yang tidak memberikan keuntungan sama sekali. Jadi, setelah menonton televisi selama lima menit pertama, Baekhyun langsung merasa tingkat kebosanannya menaik drastis. Rasa-rasanya Baekhyun ingin berdemo di depan gedung semua stasiun televisi yang ada untuk bertanya, mengapa di hari minggu seperti ini bukannya acara semakin bagus tetapi justru semakin membuat bosan.

Merasa menonton televisi tidak benar-benar memperbaiki mood-nya, Baekhyun memilih memakan makanan ringan yang sebelumnya dibeli Jongin, menghabiskannya, tetapi kemudian ia kembali bosan. Dan jangan tanya mengapa Baekhyun tidak mencoba berjalan-jalan keluar, karena sudah dijelaskan tadi, di hari-hari kosong seperti ini kebosanan dan _kemalasan_ Baekhyun menyatu.

Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun membuka ponselnya, mencoba mencari game dengan asal-asalan lalu menemukan game yang selama ini tidak pernah ia mainkan; Love Tester.

Dan Baekhyun tidak bosan, dan tidak akan bosan, akan game yang ini.

Baekhyun mengklik tulisan 'Play Again' dan kembali mengetik. Ia mengetikkan namanya sendiri, kemudian mengetik nama Krystal f(x) di kolom selanjutnya. Persenan berjalan, berhenti di angka 43% dengan tulisan '...'.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tertawa, lebih keras dari sebelumnya ketika 68% menjadi hasil dari namanya dan Taeyeon. Alih-alih ia teringat akan rumor di kalangan para fans yang mengatakan bahwa Krystal menjadi pacarnya, juga Taeyeon dengannya yang putus. Rumor yang berpicu akibat foto dari Dispatch yang, err.

"Dispatch sialan." Baekhyun mengumpat di tengah tawanya. Toh, pada kenyataannya, tidak ada yang putus (bagaimana mau putus kalau pacaran saja tidak), tidak ada yang pacaran; intinya semua rumor itu tidak benar. Ia single, tentu saja...

Lagipula, kalaupun Krystal benar-benar jadi pacarnya, sekalipun Krystal lebih muda dari Taeyeon dan sedikit lebih pantas bersamanya, sepertinya wajah Krystal terlalu garang untuknya—hanya pemikirannya saja, sih.

Makin lama, Baekhyun mulai kehabisan ide untuk menuliskan nama siapa yang akan ditulisnya di kolom 'Another Name'. Kehabisan pasangan. Padahal ia masih sangat ingin bermain game ini—apalagi dari banyak nama yang sebelumnya ia tuliskan pada kolom pasangan, tidak ada persenan yang mencapai 100%. Tertinggi adalah—jangan tertawa—ia dengan Miranda Kerr. Dan jangan tanya bagaimana ia bisa berpikir Miranda Kerr untuk ia isi di kolom pasangan. Hasilnya adalah 94%.

_Ayolah_, Baekhyun mengerang di dalam hati. _Masa tidak ada yang 100%?_

Dan, Baekhyun mendapat pencerahan tiba-tiba.

Dengan seringai di bibirnya, ia mulai mengetikkan nama Sehun di kolom pasangan. Persenan bergerak, mencapai 76% dan tulisan di bawahnya adalah 'Love is in the air! This is a match made in heaven!'

"Astaga..." Baekhyun bergumam, kemudian tawanya meledak keras-keras. "Aish, bagaimana bisa aku dengan Sehun mengalahkan pasangan aku dengan Taeyeon ataupun Krystal? Jadi aku lebih pantas disandingkan dengan laki-laki, begitu?"

Setelah tawanya mereda, Baekhyun kini mulai menulis namanya sendiri dan nama member EXO lainnya di kolom 'Another Name'. Disingkat saja, hasilnya adalah :

1. Baekhyun – Jongin : 88%  
>2. Baekhyun – Kyungsoo : 79%<br>3. Baekhyun – Minseok : 66%  
>4. Baekhyun – Jongdae : 90% (<em>"—what the fuckin' hell, aku dengan Jongdae kenapa tinggi sekali persenannya?!"<em>)  
>5. Baekhyun – Yifan : 92% (<em>"—kkk, kalau yang ini sih tidak apa-apa karena Kris hyung tampan huahaha—"<em>)  
>6. Baekhyun – Yixing : 81%<br>7. Baekhyun – Luhan : 89%  
>8. Baekhyun – Joonmyeon : 63%<br>9. Baekhyun – Tao : 85%

"—ng, kurang... Chanyeol?" Gumam Baekhyun, berusaha mengingat satu member tersisa yang belum ia pasangkan dengan dirinya sendiri di game tersebut. Tak menunggu lama lagi, Baekhyun segera mengetikkan namanya lalu nama Chanyeol di kolom pasangan. Persenan menghitung, satu angka demi angka, bergerak cepat seolah tak berhenti.

Hingga akhirnya—

96

97

98

99...

_100%—Love is in the air! This is a match made in heaven!_

Baekhyun menganga, lebar sekali sampai mungkin seekor tikus besar bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya sekali sumpal. Kemudian, ia menjerit keras. "WHAAAAAAT—?"

"—err, Baekhyun—"

"—eh, hehehe, C-chan—"

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak lambat dan berakhir di balik punggungnya, membiarkan tubuhnya menindih ponselnya sendiri tak peduli apakah ponselnya nanti akan terbelah jadi dua. Apapun asal Chanyeol tidak dapat melihat layar ponselnya.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan menatap seutuhnya ke Baekhyun. "Ada apa, Baek?"

Ketika Chanyeol melangkah mendekat dan berisyarat untuk duduk, Baekhyun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk—dengan ponsel yang masih ia pertahankan di balik punggungnya—dan bergeser untuk memberikan Chanyeol ruang. Chanyeol-pun duduk, sedetik kemudian menguap. "Teriakanmu mengganggu tidurku, tahu. Ada apa, sih?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lebih lekat sampai ia menyadari mata Chanyeol memang khas orang bangun tidur. Berarti Chanyeol benar-benar baru bangun tidur. Kemudian Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha mencari alasan. "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, serius."

Tapi sebelum Baekhyun berkonsentrasi sepenuhnya pada orang di sampingnya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan genggamannya akan sebuah benda di balik punggungnya terlepas begitu saja, sedetik kemudian tersadar jika Chanyeol merampas ponselnya. "Yah! Park Chanyeol! Kembalikaaan!"

"Tidak akan!" Chanyeol menyeringai penuh kemenangan, menangkis kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya sekali tangkap, lalu tangannya yang satu lagi bergerak untuk membuka lockscreen Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menggunakan password atau semacamnya karena bagi Baekhyun itu merepotkan, jadi Baekhyun hanya menggunakan mode _swipe_. Dan hal itu memudahkan Chanyeol di saat-saat ini.

Saat layar ponsel Baekhyun menyuguhkan pandangan game Love Tester, butuh beberapa detik bagi Chanyeol untuk mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi. Nama Baekhyun tertera di sebuah kolom bertuliskan 'Your Name', lalu, ng, namanya di kolom 'Another Name', dan di antara kedua kolom tersebut ada angka persenan yang menunjukkan ke angka 100% dengan keterangan di bawahnya 'Love is in the air!—'

"Baek, kau—?"

"Tidak, tidak, Chanyeol, kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku. Aku tidak berniat un—"

"Kau memainkan game semacam ini? Ini konyol, sungguh."

Sebelum Baekhyun mengelak, tawa Chanyeol sudah meledak terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol tertawa lebar, sampai membungkuk dan memegangi perutnya karena geli akan kelakuan Baekhyun. Matanya masih menatap ke layar ponsel Baekhyun, menatap ke persenan yang menunjukkan 100% dan entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa tidak akan bosa untuk menatap persenan itu terus menerus.

Ketika tawa Chanyeol mereda, Chanyeol baru menyadari sosok Baekhyun di sebelahnya sedang cemberut dengan kedua alis yang menyatu. Chanyeol tersenyum geli. "Kenapa kau menuliskan namaku, Baek?"

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya kesal, seolah-olah ia sedang marah padahal pada kenyataannya kedua pipinya itu mengeluarkan semburat merah yang merambat sampai telinga. "Aku sedang bosan, dan aku menemukan game ini. Aku memasukkan banyak nama orang yang kukenal di kolom 'Another Name', tapi sampai lama sekali tidak ada satupun dari nama-nama itu yang menghasilkan angka 100% ketika disandingkan dengan namaku. Hanya Miranda Kerr yang tertinggi, yaitu 94%. Dan karena aku sudah kehabisan ide, jadi aku iseng menulis nama member EXO. Tapi yang terjadi adalah, di antara semua nama member EXO dan perempuan lain—hanya denganmu aku bisa dapat 100%..."

Chanyeol tertawa lagi, tapi yang kali ini dengan suara yang cukup pelan. Kedua tangannya terangkat dan mencubit masing-masing pipi Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun mengerang dan menggeplak tangan Chanyeol. "Argh, Chanyeol! Ini nyeri, tahu."

"Hey, Baek," Panggil Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan pada saat itu pula Chanyeol merubah posisinya. Bangkit dari sofa, lalu berlutut tepat di hadapan Baekhyun di lantai. "Dengar, Baek. Itu memang hanyalah mesin game yang dibuat dengan asal saja. Tidak berarti benar. Tapi aku bersyukur, karena mesin itu membuat pasangan antara kau dan aku menjadi 100%. Yah, hanya saja, meskipun tanpa mesin game itu sekalipun, kau harus percaya kalau di dunia nyata, aku bicara di hadapanmu saat ini, kita memang 100% dan akan selamanya seperti itu."

Ucapan Chanyeol berakhir dengan senyuman dan Baekhyun ikut tersenyum lebar, memamerkan giginya. Sedetik kemudian, Baekhyun sudah bergerak maju mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk meraih bibir Chanyeol dengan bibirnya. Baekhyun memberikan tiga lumatan di bibir bawah Chanyeol, lalu melepaskannya.

Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa, mengucapkan kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' dengan nada kelewat riang lalu melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum bodoh di tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, tunggu!"

"Eh, Chanyeol? Untuk apa kau ke kamarku?"

"Aku minta kau harus meng-screenshot hasil pasangan antara aku dan kau dari game Love Tester tadi. Sebagai kenang-kenangan, kan..."

"Hah? Ta-tapi aku sudah meng-close webnya."

"Kalau begitu buka lagi dan coba lagi!"

"...Chanyeol?"

"Ya, Baek?"

"Kenapa sekarang hasilnya jadi... 17%?"

Chanyeol tersedak air liurnya sendiri. "Ng, Baek, kupikir sebaiknya kita memang tidak percaya pada game itu karena itu memang hanyalah mesin."

"Yah," Baekhyun bergumam. "Kau benar, Yeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya lalu berbalik sebelum akhirnya bergumam dengan bibir yang maju. "Game bodoh yang sialan."

Pada kenyataannya memang Love Tester itu hanyalah mesin idiot yang gila.

_Aku dan Baekhyun kan sudah jelas-jelas selamanya 100%, dasar_.

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

Ga banyak cingcong deh-_- Review?


End file.
